Untold Secrets
by Call her Angie she likes that
Summary: Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo befriend two new students Evan and Indiana. As they get close to their new friends, they find out some pretty dark secrets. Could there be a few things that they are hiding? Because of these secrets, could Adam, Bree, and Chase admit that they are bionic? Rated K plus for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Quick A/N: Evan is portrayed by Luke Mitchell and Indiana is portrayed by Indiana Evans. Coincidence, right? I was trying to figure out who would play these two siblings and H2O was racing through my head at the time. So instead of being boyfriend and girlfriend, they are brother and sister! LOL! Enjoy. ;)**

 **Bree's POV:**

"I can't believe my science teacher gave me three booklets of homework to complete," I complained to my brothers. "Really? My science teacher gave me three too, but I already completed them. So I asked for tomorrow's homework as well. Spoiler alert: there's going to be a pop quiz in class tomorrow," My younger brother Chase told me.

I rolled my eyes. Perfect. Just perfect. "And there you go again. Chase Davenport: Ruining dreams since 1998," Leo said. Adam and I both laughed so hard at that remark. "Ha, ha, very funny," Chase said sarcastically.

Then I noticed a new student. He was really cute, he looked around Adam's height, had shaggy blonde hair, and green eyes. "Who is that?" I asked as I pointed to the new student. Chase looked. "Who? Evan?" He asked. "Evan is such a cute name!" I gushed. Chase rolled his eyes. "Evan is in my AP History class. He apparently just moved here with his twin sister."

"Oooh! If I befriend his sister, maybe he'll talk to me!" I exclaimed. Leo rolled his eyes. "The female mind is a complicated and weird place. Never go there, gentleman," Leo said to my brothers.

"So… is that her?" Adam asked as he pointed to a girl that we've never seen before. She had straight blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and looked like a couple inches shorter than her brother.

"She's cute. I think I'm gonna ask her out," Adam said as he started towards her. Leo and Chase pushed him back. "Are you crazy? You'll scare her off!" Chase exclaimed. "No, _you_ will scare her off," Adam corrected Chase.

"Okay, here's the deal, I'll go talk to her and you guys to talk to Evan," I explained to my brothers. "Fine… but make sure you mention me in your conversation," Adam told me. I ignored him and walked up to her.

"Hi!" I exclaimed.

She jumped a little and turned around. "Oh, hello," She said. She had an Australian accent… Cool! "So, I noticed you were new here and I wanted to welcome you to your new school," I said with a smile.

"Oh, thank you. Yeah, it's been… difficult lately," She replied. "I'm Bree," I said as I held out my hand for her to shake. "Indiana. My friends call me Indi though," She explained as she shook my hand.

"So, do you need help finding anything?" I asked. "Well, I was supposed to go to study hall, but no one told me where it was," She said. "Well, I can show you! It's actually in the cafeteria room, so it's not that hard to find," I replied with a smile. She gave me a big grin.

I turned her around so that she was facing the door to the cafeteria. "Just right through there," I pointed. She started to laugh. "I'm so stupid! I should have known!" "No, it's fine! Besides, it's your first time here," I assured her.

She gave me another smile. "Thank you again." "No problem! Hey, after school, do you want to come over or something? We could get to know each other," I suggested. "That would be great! The only problem is, I have to stick with my brother," She said as she rolled her eyes. "Well, you can invite him too!" I exclaimed quickly.

"Really? It wouldn't be any trouble?" She asked. I shook my head." Not at all, besides, I have three brothers. He could hang out with them." "That would be awesome! Thanks! I'll talk to you after school," She replied as she started walking into the cafeteria. "See ya!" I exclaimed.

Yes! Score one for Bree!

 **Chase's POV:**

"Alright, I'll do that talking when we first introduce ourselves. Since I'm in his class, maybe he'll feel more comfortable talking to me," I explained to Leo and Adam. "Sure, whatever. Can we just get this over with? I'm supposed to be studying with Janelle," Leo informed us. Adam scoffed. "I'm sure she's enjoying these last few moments without you."

I ignored him and we approached Evan. "Hey, Evan!" I said. He turned around. "Hello, do I know you?" Evan asked. "I'm Chase. From your AP History class," I explained as I held out my hand for him to shake.

"Oh! Right, you're the smart kid," He said with a smile as he shook my hand. I glanced at Leo and Adam. I didn't know if that was an insult or a compliment. But I'm going with a compliment.

"These are my brothers, Adam and Leo," I introduce. "Hi, I'm Evan," He said. "I love your Australian accent! I wish I had one!" Leo exclaimed. Evan grinned. "Everyone says that, but I seriously wish it was the other way around. I like American accents better."

"Ooh! I like Scottish ones too. When they say, G'day mate! It makes me feels so… Scottish," Adam told him. "Adam, Scottish people don't say G'day, Australians do," Leo explained. "Oh right…" Adam said silently.

"So we just wanted to formally welcome you to Mission Creek High!" I exclaimed as I changed the subject. "Thank you. My sister and I were kind of nervous starting today," Evan confessed. "But I'm sure we'll cope with it."

"Hey, why don't you come over to our house later and we can get to know you better," Leo suggested. I glanced at him. Okay, I know it would be the nice thing to do, but after what happened with Marcus I just… don't know.

"Sure that would be great! But my sister has to come. My parents want us to be together," Evan explained. "Ooh! Is she the hot one?" Adam asked. I punched him in the arm. "We'll see you then," I said with a smile.

Evan smiled and walked away. "Are you to crazy!?" I yelled not very loud, but just loud enough that they can hear the anger rising in my voice. "What?" Leo asked. "Do you guys learn _anything_ from the fiasco we had with Marcus a year ago!? We know nothing about him! Or his sister!" I reminded them.

"Lighten up, Worry Pants. Besides, isn't he your friend from AP History?" Leo asked. I rolled my eyes. Okay, Evan didn't even remember me until I said my name. "Whatever," I mumbled as I crossed my arms. I hoped this would go better than last time…

 **Alright guys! So what do you think? Do you like it so far? Just a little side note, Luke Mitchell and Indiana Evans are young in this fanfic (like as young as they were in H2O, if you were wondering) but it won't have anything to do with the series so don't worry. Anyway, I hoped you guys liked the chapter!**

 **-Angie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Evan's POV:**

I caught up with my sister after school. "Hey, come on, I'm going to a friend's house and you're coming with me," I said as we started heading for the door. She stopped. "No way. _I'm_ going to a friend's house." "Mum and dad said you have to stick with me. So we're going to _my_ friend's house," I told her.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, but let me at least get a chance to tell my friend I can't make it." "No time, let's go," I said as I tug her along. We eventually reach my new friend's house. It looked like a castle! "Are you sure you got the right house?" Indiana asked. I nodded as I looked down at the piece of paper. "Yep. This is it."

We walk up to the house and ring the doorbell. It takes a minute or two but someone finally answers it. It's a girl. She has brown hair and dark brown eyes. "Bree!?" Indiana asked in disbelief. "Indi! Hey!" She exclaimed.

Indiana turned to me. "Evan, I thought you said we weren't going to my friend's house." "That's what I thought…" I started. Then Leo, Chase, and Adam come to the doorway. "No way!" I exclaimed.

"We were just arguing that I couldn't go to your house. But this is perfect because now Evan and I can both be entertained!" Indiana explained. Everyone laughed.

"Come on in!" Leo exclaimed.

We entered through their house and it was so amazing! Indiana and I rubbed our eyes to see if we were dreaming or not. We weren't. It was real! "Our house is basically the size of this room!" I said in awe. Chase grinned.

"So, we need to get to know you guys," Leo started as we all sat on the couches. "Yeah. I don't even know your names," Indiana told Chase, Leo, and Adam. "Well, I'm Adam the hot single guy, this is Chase the fun kill, and Leo the… weirdo," Adam introduced. I chuckled lightly at his introduction.

"I'm Bree," Indiana's friend said as she pulled out her hand for me to shake. I shook it gently and said, "Evan." She smiled. "So, you're friends with my idiot brothers?" She asked. "Yeah. They were the only ones that really talked to me so far," I explained. "What's your name, chickadee?" Adam asked my sister. "Oh! I'm Indiana. You can call me Indi if you want," My sister explained.

"So what brought you guys to Mission Creek?" Chase asked. Indiana and I glanced at each other. "Uh… our parents had a job opportunity over here. So they took it," I explained. "Job? What do they do?" Bree asked. "Our dad is a scientist and our mom is his assistant," Indiana replied quickly.

"Really? Mr. Davenport is a scientist too! We're like twins!" Adam exclaimed. "Mr. Davenport?" I repeated sounding a bit confused. "Uh he means, our dad. We just called him Mr. Davenport so you knew who we were talking about," Chase explained nervously.

"Speaking of twins… are you guys?" Bree started as she pointed to my sister and me. "Yeah, we're twins," Indiana told them. "Do you have any other siblings?" Leo asked. "No, it's just me and her. It's a good thing, though. Our parents wouldn't be able to handle more," I replied. They laughed.

Then we heard this alarm. "What's going on?" Indiana asked. Then a short man with black hair ran into the room. "Guys! An urgent m…" The man started. "Uh… hey! Who are these people?" The man asked nervously.

"These are our friends, Evan and Indiana," Bree explained. "Yeah! Can we keep them?" Adam asked. Chase hit his arm. "Nice to meet you. Donald Davenport," The man said quickly as he shook our hands.

"You guys got to go…" Mr. Davenport said to our friends. "Go where?" I asked. "Uh… we have these urgent… meetings! And we all have to attend," Chase explained. "Yes, yes, they're super urgent," Leo said quickly. "We probably won't be back for a while," Bree added.

"That's okay. We'll see you guys tomorrow," Indiana said. "Okay! See you then!" Chase exclaimed. Adam waved before running into a different room. Mr. Davenport walked us out. "Nice meeting you guys," He said before closing the door.

"What was that about?" My sister asked. I shrugged. "No idea. But come on. We better get home. Mum and dad will be waiting for us."

 **So… what'd you guys think? Sorry this chapter was a bit short; I had some serious writer's block. Anyway, Girl Meets Rats will be updated tomorrow.**

 **Alright, talk to you guys soon.**

 **-Angie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Leo's POV:**

"Man! That mission was exhausting!" Bree exclaimed as we all came into the lab. "Yeah. I just want to relax right now," Chase said as he put the mission bag on the console.

"That was awesome guys! Good job!" Big D said with a smile. "Yeah! You guys did real well," Douglas added. Big D and Douglas exited the lab. Adam, Bree, Chase, and I all sat down on the chairs.

"So, what did you guys think of Evan and Indiana?" Chase asked. "They seemed nice," I replied. "Yeah. Indi is real nice and Evan is real cute," Bree said. "Seriously, I want their accents!" Adam added.

"I don't know. Am I the only one that's kind of… weirded out?" Chase asked. We all looked at him confused. "What do you mean weirded out? What's weird about them?" Bree asked. "It's just that they didn't really tell us the real reason they came to Mission Creek," Chase said.

"Yeah they did. Because of their parent's job. They're scientists," I reminded him. "Yeah! Just like Mr. Davenport," Adam said. "But why would they come here? I mean, what does Mission Creek really have to offer?" Chase asked.

"Well, we could say the same thing about Mr. Davenport," Bree told him. "Yeah, I know, but he's a billionaire. It's different," Chase replied. "Chase, I think you're being a little bit too over dramatic," Bree told him. "I just don't want it to be like what happened with Marcus. I don't want to get attached to someone like that," Chase said.

"Chase! Relax! Everything is going to be okay," I assured him. "Besides, Marcus was a creepy kid. Indiana and Evan don't seem too creepy." Chase gave me a weak smile.

"Yeah! Besides, maybe we'll have an Australian accent now!" Adam said excitedly. "Adam, it's not a cold, you can't just get an Australian accent by being around people from Australia," Bree explained. Adam scoffed. "Whatever."

As they continued to talk, I thought about what Chase had said. I mean, maybe he's right. We really don't know a lot about these two or their main reason for coming down here. Maybe all the pieces will fall together… In due time.

 **Indiana's POV:**

Evan and I rushed home. We knew our parents weren't going to be happy that we were home so late. I just hoped that we weren't going to be in deep trouble because of it.

Before we made it into the house, Evan shushed me. I knew what he was thinking, maybe if we were quiet enough, they wouldn't have noticed that we had came home.

Evan and I tiptoed up the driveway. He kept his finger on his lips as he tried to open the front door. It creaked open a tad bit, but it wasn't anything too noticeable.

Evan motioned for me to follow him inside. When we finally realized that no one was on the main floor, we opened the door to our basement and closed the door. We started running down the stairs as fast as we could.

We checked the basement for our parents, but they weren't down there either. "Maybe they're not here," I told him. He shushed me as he walked around quietly.

Then we heard a door barge open upstairs. We heard footsteps coming into the basement. "Hide!" My brother whispered loudly. We both scurried into different hiding places.

Then we heard the door to the basement open. Loud footsteps came clomping down the stairs. Our mum and dad stand in a distance looking around. "They still aren't home," Mum said angrily. "Wait…" Dad said as he started to look around the room.

Without even really checking, our father shouted, "Come out this instant!" In shock, I jumped up from where I was hiding. Evan saw me and did the same. We walked over to them a tad bit frightened.

"What are you two doing home so late!?" Dad demanded to know. "We were busy," I told them. "Busy? Doing what?" Mum asked as her eyebrows furrowed. "We were trying to make friends," My brother said defensively.

Our parents both sighed at the same time. "You two _do_ remember why we came here, correct?" Mum asked sounding a bit calmer. Evan and I glanced at each other and nodded carefully.

"We need to focus on this, kids. You know how important this is. It can change our whole world," Dad explained for what seemed like the 1,000th time. "We'll try harder and stay focused," Evan promised. I nodded in agreement.

"Good," Mum said with a smile. "Then you know what you have to do right now." We nodded. Then they turned and went upstairs. We heard the door slam shut. I sighed heavily. I was not expecting this move to be this stressful.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! Trying to get back on track with some fanfics. Enjoy!**

 **Bree's POV:**

It's been about four months since we've met Indi and her adorable brother Evan. (Who I think really likes me!) Okay, I have never been happier than I am now. I finally have a friend I can relate to.

But let me be honest, it has been so hard keeping our bionic secret from them. So many times I've wanted to tell Indi, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Plus, every time I tried, my stupid brothers would stop me then Chase would give me this "grand" lecture on how it is a "bad idea".

But lately it's been hurting our trust. Indi always thinks I'm hiding something from her. But she's not off the hook either! She always has to be home by a certain time and even if she's home a little late, she starts to flip out.

She's taking care of her side of the whole trust thing. Today, my brothers and I are going over to meet Evan and her parents. We're all kind of nervous about it. I mean, wouldn't you be too?

But the one thing my brother's don't know is that when we finally meet her parents, I promised her that I'd finally tell her our secret. (That we're bionic) It's a long shot, but I really want our friendship to last.

Anyway, so right after school, my brothers and I rushed home. "Guys, we have to be there in two hours which leaves me an hour and thirty minutes to get ready and look good for Evan," I explained to them.

They all rolled their eyes. "Well, hurry up! We don't want to be late because of you being all girly," Leo told me. "Listen, it takes a lot to look as good as I do. And you wonder why no girl at school likes you, Leo," I snapped back.

Leo just scoffed and walked out of the room. I turned to my brothers. "So are you guys nervous about tonight?" Chase shook his head. "What's to be nervous about? I mean, we're just meeting our friend's parents. It's not like they're an evil villain or anything."

Adam gasped. "Maybe they are! That's why Indiana and Evan invited us over! They want to fatten us up before they destroy us and then cook us for dinner!" Chase and I rolled our eyes. Adam is an idiot.

-Time skip-

We finished getting ready, and Mr. Davenport dropped us off at the address that Indi had given me. The house was a pretty shade of blue and was it looked like it was only one story house.

"I thought their parents were scientists," Mr. Davenport commented. "They are," I reminded him. "Yeah, but I was expecting a house that was more…" He started. Before he could continue we all gave him an annoyed look.

"Right. Have fun guys!" He exclaimed. We opened the car door and got out. When we closed it, Mr. Davenport drove off. We turned and looked at the house once more. We glanced at each other and walked up the driveway.

Once we made it to the door we all sighed. "Ready?" Chase asked. Adam, Leo, and I nodded. Then Chase rang the doorbell. We heard footsteps approaching the door and we heard someone unlocking the door.

Then it opened. Evan was standing there. "Glad you guys could make it!" He exclaimed. My brothers smiled and I grinned very wide. He looked so handsome today!

He opened the door wider and motioned for us to come in. We stepped through the door. We took a look at our surroundings. Before we could say anything about the house, Indi ran over.

"Hey everyone!" She exclaimed. I gave her a hug. "Come on; let me give you the tour!" She told us. They took us all around the house. "It's so beautiful! But wait, where is your parent's lab? Didn't you say they were scientists?"I asked. "They are, but they don't work in the house," Indi replied quickly.

"Speaking of, our parents are in the kitchen getting the food ready," Evan said. "Come on!" We followed Evan into the kitchen. Then a man and a woman were running around the kitchen getting food ready.

Evan cleared his throat. They looked up. "Mum, dad, these are our friends, Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo," Evan explained. I took a good look at them. They looked around Mr. Davenport's age, and looked about his height too.

They looked at us, a bit surprised and hesitant. But then they both exclaimed, "Hi!" "Nice to meet you guys. I'm Grant Williams and this is my wife, Milah," Evan and Indi's dad explained.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Williams," Leo said with a smile. Adam, Chase, and I smiled as well. We then ate dinner. As we were eating dinner, I kind of felt like Evan and Indi's parents were always staring at us. Maybe because we were their guests or they were just really interested in what we had to say. But it was… weird.

It was pretty late at night, so we didn't want to wake Mr. Davenport up. We decided to walk home. I still couldn't stop thinking about how I was going to tell Indi we were bionic. Their parents were on my mind again also. There was something weird going on.

 **No POV:**

Indiana and Evan went downstairs into their basement to get some sleep. It was just Mr. and Mrs. Williams awake.

"That's them, Grant. It has to be," Milah whispered to her husband. "We can't jump to conclusions. We need more evidence," Grant whispered back. "Evidence!? How much more evidence do you need? I remember their names, I remembered that there were three," She snapped.

"Then how do you explain the youngest one? How come it wasn't just the three?" He asked. "It's obvious they aren't related to them," She pointed out. "Alright. Tomorrow. Tomorrow we will tell the kids the plan," He said.

"But how can we tell them without them knowing that it's those three?" She asked. Then his face lit up. "I have an idea."


	5. Chapter 5

**Indiana's POV:**

"I love going shopping with you, Bree!" I exclaimed as we put our shopping bags on her counter in the kitchen. She smiled. "Me too. Every time I go shopping with my idiot brothers, we always end up getting kicked out of the mall." I started laughing.

"So," I started as we both walked over to the couch and sat down. "You met my parents last night." Bree nodded. "Yeah! They were really nice." "So when are you going to tell me what's been going on with you?" I asked.

"Um… About that…" She started. "Bree! You told me you'd tell me as soon as I introduced you to my parents!" I reminded her. "I know but—" She started. Then the boys walked in. I rolled my eyes. Now I knew that I wasn't going to get Bree to tell me.

"Hey girls!" My brother exclaimed. "Evan, can you please go somewhere else? Bree and I are trying to have a conversation," I told my brother. "Hey Evan!" Bree waved. He smiled and gave her a little wave. She blushed.

"Sorry, were we interrupting anything?" Leo asked. "Yes. Bree was just about to explain something to me," I replied as I gave Bree a dirty look. She sighed. "Okay, fine. Here goes."

All eyes were on her. Bree's brothers were shaking their heads violently. Then, my brother got a phone call. "Hold on, I gotta take this," Evan said as he walked outside.

"Hurry up and tell me!" I exclaimed. "Shouldn't we wait for your brother?" Bree asked. "You can tell him when he gets back, just tell me!" I replied. "Bree, no!" Chase shouted. "Yeah, you can't tell her!" Adam protested. "I have to! It was part of the deal," Bree said.

"Just quit baffling and please tell me!" I exclaimed louder. "Okay, we're—" Bree started but then my brother opened the door and said, "Indiana, we gotta go home. Mum and dad want us immediately."

"Now?" I asked as I got up from the couch. My brother nodded. "Yes, now!" He exclaimed. The look in his eyes said everything. "Okay," I said as I grabbed my purse and my shopping bags from the counter.

"I'm so sorry I didn't get the chance to tell you," Bree said as she walked outside with me. "It's okay. Sorry I sounded a bit desperate," I replied. "I'll tell you when you come over tomorrow. No more shenanigans," She told me. I nodded. "Deal."

-Time skip-

Evan and I rushed home as fast as we could. We headed downstairs in the basement. Our parents were waiting for us. "Where have you two been!?" Mum yelled. "We were at the Davenports. We came home as soon as you called," My brother explained.

Our mother took a deep breath and said, "We found them." We looked at her in shock. "You found others… like us?" I asked. She nodded. "Yes, but they are evil. They'd do anything to destroy this world."

"Who are they?" Evan asked. "We can't give you any of the details yet. But they are three teenagers. They're powerful. That's why you both need to get training immediately. We don't know when they could be coming for you two. You have to be ready," Dad explained.

We nodded. "Should we start training?" I asked. They nodded. "But don't worry. We'll try to come at them when they least expect it," Mum said. Our parents went upstairs and my brother and I started to train.

So many things were going through my head while we were training. But the most important and nerve wrecking thing was, there are other bionic teenagers… Like us.

 **DUN, DUN, DUN! Cliff hanger! Bet you guys weren't expecting that one, were you? Sorry this chapter was a little short, I was having some serious writer's block.**

 **Alright, I'm out,**

 **-Angie**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mr. Davenport's POV:**

"Douglas, come here!" I yelled to my younger brother Douglas. He walked into the room. "What's wrong, Donnie? Can't fit into your girdle again?" Douglas asked with a snicker. "First of all, how did you know I wore a girdle?" I asked sounding a bit embarrassed. (Correction, I was embarrassed.) "Eh, I kind of figured that you couldn't fit into those pants by yourself," Douglas said with a smirk.

I shook my head. My brother knows me way too well. It's getting real creepy. "So what's the second of all?" Douglas asked as he changed the subject. "Well, I _was_ going to say that is that my computers have been going insane for about ten minutes."

"Huh. That's weird. Chase and I just checked all the computers to see if there were any viruses or problems yesterday," Douglas said as he started to type on the computer. "Well, what could have happened?" I asked.

Before he could reply, something popped up on the screen. "What does it say?" I asked my brother. He pressed a button and said, "It's from Grant." ( **A/N:** If you guys don't remember, Grant is Indiana and Evan's father.)

"What!? What does he want?" I asked angrily. Grant, Douglas, and I go way back. But I can't explain that now. Then, the computer screen went black again. Grant's face appeared. His wife, Milah was with him too.

"Hello, you two," Grant said with a smirk. Douglas and I looked at him in anger. "What do you want, Grant?" Douglas asked. "Just wanted to say hello. We just moved in the area and we are deeply offended that you didn't come to chat with your "new neighbors"," Grant told us.

"And what "magical" country did you move from?" Douglas asked sarcastically. "Well, everyone things we're from Australia because of our "accents", but you know that isn't true," Milah explained.

We knew that part was right. We've known Grant for years and he's always had a regular American accent. (So did his wife.) "You still didn't answer our question. What do you want?" I asked. I was starting to lose my patience.

"We want nothing. But we figured we'd warn you guys about something…" Grant started. The smirk on his face made me want to crawl through the computer and punch him in anger.

"What is it?" Douglas asked.

"We have two… project of our own. They're coming for Adam, Bree, and Chase. And once they get to them, they'll be destroyed," Grant explained. His voice got deeper as he talked.

Grant had found out that Adam, Bree, and Chase were bionic a long time ago. We knew these projects he spoke of, but we also knew that they weren't going to be powerful enough to defeat Adam, Bree, and Chase.

So, we both scoffed. "We're not afraid," I told him. And I wasn't. My kids were the greatest piece of technology to ever be created. (Kudos to my brother and I. Don't mean to brag but… Oh who am I kidding? I love to brag.)

"Well then… You're in for a treat," Milah said. I blinked. What trick did they have up their sleeves? "Tomorrow, our projects will be coming for your bionic "superhumans". You better be ready," Grant said. Then, the call disconnected.

"So, are we gonna tell the kids?" Douglas asked. "We're gonna have too," I replied. I started walking towards the elevator. "Donnie?" Douglas asked. I turned around. "What?" I said. "I have a feeling this is going to be one of the most dangerous missions the kids will ever be on. Just make sure they're prepared," Douglas told me. "You're right," I replied as I got into the elevator.

This one wasn't going to be good…

 **Chase's POV:**

I had gotten a text from Mr. Davenport. He wanted us to come home as soon as possible. It was an urgent mission. As soon as class was over, Bree super sped us home.

We opened the door and Mr. Davenport was pacing around the living room. "There you guys are!" He exclaimed. Douglas was on the couch. He got up quickly and turned off the TV. "Told you they'd be here at three, but did you listen to me?" Douglas asked his brother. Mr. Davenport rolled his eyes.

"So what's the urgent mission, Mr. Davenport?" Bree asked as we all sat on the couch. "Can I go!?" Leo asked excitedly. "No," Mr. Davenport replied firmly. I snickered. I kind of felt bad for Leo, but in a way felt relieved.

"Can we get to the mission already? My cooking show is on in fifteen minutes and I want to make myself a big bowl of Powdered Sugar Cookie Donut O's before it starts," Adam said. I rolled my eyes.

"This mission isn't until tomorrow," Mr. Davenport said. "Okay then," Adam said as he turned on the TV. "Adam, turn it off, I wasn't finished talking!" Mr. Davenport explained. Adam grunted loudly and turned off the TV.

"This mission is going to be extremely deadly. Technology vs. Technology. We have to be ready at all costs," Mr. Davenport explained. "Well, what kind of technology?" I asked. "I don't know. All I know is that it's a project one of our… enemies have been working on. We need to destroy it at all costs," Mr. Davenport replied.

"Why am I so nervous about this? I mean, I shouldn't be… should I?" Bree asked. Mr. Davenport sighed. "I don't want to worry you guys, but yes. You should be worried. But, if you all work together, this should be a cinch. I hope."

This whole mission made me anxious as well. I mean, Mr. Davenport didn't even know what we were going up against. I mean, how could we possibly defeat something we know nothing about? I hope we won't fail this mission…

 **Evan's POV:**

Indiana and I have been training all day. We didn't even go to school. This was our first mission against people who were just like us. The only difference was, they were evil. Who knew what tricks they'd have up their sleeves?

"Alright you two, come here," Dad said. Indiana and I walked over. "Tomorrow is the day. I know how much you guys are preparing for this. I want you to give it your all. This is what you've been training for. This is your time to defeat evil. So do it," Our father told us.

Indiana and I glanced at each other. This mission was going to be our deadliest one yet. I hope we won't fail…

 **Alright, about two more chapters. I've been waiting to reveal a whole bunch of stuff to you guys so I can't wait! Stay tuned!**

 **Alright, I'm out,**

 **-Angie**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bree's POV:**

I was so nervous. Not only was this going to be our hardest mission yet, but we had to defeat some kind of technology we have no idea what it is. They have the upper hand right now.

We got up bright and early. Mr. Davenport and Douglas were going to come with us because they thought we might need back up. Leo is staying in the lab. We didn't want him getting hurt.

It was time. We got to the location we were supposed to meet these people. We walked around and then we saw two figures. They were in all black so we couldn't see their faces. (But we knew that one was a man and the other a woman)

"Welcome, Donald. So glad you could make it," The man said. "Grant, enough games. Just get on with it." Grant? Where have I heard that name before? Grant snapped his fingers. Then, two other figures appeared. They took off their masks…

I couldn't believe who it was. "What the heck are you guys doing here!?" I yelled. "You know them?" Douglas asked in disbelief. "Yes. They were our friends," Chase replied as he looked at them in anger.

"Why are you doing this, Indiana?" I asked. It was Indiana and Evan. I just couldn't believe it. "What are you talking about? Why are you doing this?" Indiana asked. "Well, I first should be asking why you didn't tell me you were bionic."

"The same reason why you didn't tell me. Why are you working for this guy? He's evil," I told her. "He's not evil, you are! Why would out father lie to us?" Grant. It was Indiana and Evan's father! I knew the name sounded familiar.

"We're not evil! We're bionic superhumans," Chase said. "That's not what our father said," Evan said as he glanced at his father. "That's because he isn't your father," Mr. Davenport told them.

"Not our father? What are you talking about?" Indiana asked. "He's not. I am," Douglas told them. "What? How!?" I shouted. "Grant is our cousin. He took you two away right when I created you two. Well, technically, I didn't create you two, but I was going to. Grant stole my ideas and learned how to create bionic humans," Douglas explained.

"I mean, I kind of expected it because Grant would always plagiarize in school and copy my stuff," Douglas added as he crossed his arms. "I never liked him to be honest," Mr. Davenport said. "Enough!" Grant yelled.

"So you've been lying to us? After all these years?" Evan asked. Grant nodded. "Yes. And I'm not afraid to admit it. You're mother was in on it too. We're not even Australian. We've had to fake the accent for years."

"So we're not really Australian either?" Indiana asked. "No, you are. I needed to program you two a little bit differently. And to make sure that we weren't anywhere near Adam, Bree, and Chase until you two were ready to fight, your mother and I moved to Australia so you guys could train to the greatest of your ability. I've been waiting for this day for a long, long time," Grant explained.

"What do you want us to do?" Evan asked. Grant and his wife, Milah glanced at each other and smirked. "Finish them," Grant told them. Adam, Chase, and I backed up.

I tried to use my super speed but it didn't work. "Why can't we use our bionics here?" I asked. "We shut them down. This room is kind of special. It only activates Evan and his sister's," Milah explained. "How is that even possible!?" Mr. Davenport asked. Evan and Indiana started coming closer.

"Come on, guys! Don't listen to them! We're you're real family!" Chase exclaimed. "Yeah, we care about you guys. Don't you want to do what's right?" I asked them. "Don't listen to this guy, he's an evil maniac!" Adam added.

"We're sorry. But we have to do this," Indiana said with tears in her eyes. Adam, Chase, and I closed our eyes. I heard something explode and someone yell. I opened my eyes. I couldn't believe it.

Evan and Indiana had hit Grant and Milah instead! "You saved us!" I exclaimed as I hugged them. Adam and Chase did the same. "Why would we hurt the real people who care about us?" Evan asked. We smiled.

Well, the rest is pretty much a happy ending. We took care of Grant and Milah and now Evan and Indiana are living with us. (Mr. Davenport even bought two new capsules!)

I'm still kind of struggling with the part that I was crushing on Evan when he's somewhat related to me, but I think I'm starting to get over it because he's now starting to act like my idiot brothers.

But, every family has its secrets. And sometimes it's good to tell each other what's on your mind. But others, let's just say that some need to be remained untold. Let's hope there's nothing else Mr. Davenport and Douglas are hiding, and if there is, wish them good luck because it won't be pretty telling us their secrets.

 **-THE END**

 **And done! I know I said two more chapters, but I didn't really know what else to add. But next fanfic I'll be working on is a Girl Meets World one actually. The camp one will have to wait a little while longer. But I hope you guys enjoy nonetheless!**

 **Alright, I'm out,**

 **-Angie**


End file.
